Piratas del Caribe: La llave del Tartaro
by CeledrianMoon -Kampanita
Summary: Los enemigos se han juntado para destruirlos, su objetivo abrir las puertas del tartaro y crear una destruccion total... Will confundido, Jack confundido, ahora nuestros piratas tendran que pasar por el mayor reto de sus vida, la más importante eleccion.
1. “Aceptando la realidad”

**Bueno aquí tienen mi fan fic titulado "la llave del tártaro" espero les guste, eh escrito otras cosas y bueno hoy como que me anime a escribir algo de piratas del Caribe…jaja bueno espero les gustes y ojala me manden sus reviews con sus dudas, sugerencias, comentarios quejas etc. Para saber que les parece la historia…(para lo que pregunten acerca de mis otras historias…(¬¬) jejeje upsss es que necesito más inspiración pero no se preocupen, ahora que vienen vacaciones prometo actualizar, seguido!! Bueno nos vemos**

**Atte:**

**Celedrian Moon**

**C´est la vie **

Piratas del Caribe: La llave del Tártaro

**I**

"**Aceptando la realidad"**

- jajaja, sigues con eso- se escucho una fría y malvada voz desde las sombras- se lo merecía por estupida!, mira que pensar que me podía derrotar jaja

- Maldita bruja, bien sabes que hiciste trampa…TE ODIO! – contesto una chica que se encontraba acurrucada en uno de los fríos rincones de aquella fortaleza

- Deberías estar agradecida por que no eh acabado contigo – dijo con sorna aquella silbante voz

- Pues no veo el por que no lo has hecho!- recrimino la joven

Segundos después una silueta fue apareciendo, dejándose observar gracias a unos rayos de luz que se colaban por un enorme ventanal.

Era alta y delgada, su piel era blancuzca casi transparente viéndose casi verde debido a que las venas se le podían distinguir, su pelo platinado completamente lacio y sus ojos como dos brillantes piedras grises.

Se acerco a la chica y la tomo por el cuello asiendo retroceder a esta, hasta la fría y blancuzca pared del lugar.

- Escúchame bien pequeña tonta, será mejor que no me molestes, yo tengo varios planes para ti… Ahora recuerda que sea como haya sido, yo gane y por lo tanto tu eres mía – dijo poniendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras y soltándola para luego darse media vuelta para retirarse- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a atender otros asuntos, te quedas en tu casa jajaja.

-¬¬¬¬¬¬-

- Jack, cuanto falta? – pregunto Elizabeth, mientras salía para hablar con el pirata

- Tranquila, falta lo que tiene que faltar – contesto Jack acercándose a ella- no seas tan impaciente querida Elizabeth

- No puedo ser paciente, cuando todos corremos un grave peligro, sin mencionar que tu eres el responsable de eso!- contesto molesta la joven

- Esoo…-iba a recriminar Jack más no encontró nada en su defensa- muy bien, muy bien lo reconozco…pero como ya les dije, se perfectamente como arreglar todo

- Pues eso espero, si no alguien va a terminar con una ancla amarrada en el cuello, muy, muy en el fondo del mar

- tu tranquila- contesto Jack mientras se colocaba una de sus manos en su cuello con una cara de pánico-tengo todo controlado

- Creo a verte oído decir eso, la vez pasada y todo termino mal

- Um…bueno…eso fue…algo lleno de contratiempos- contesto Jack

- El problema fue que como siempre tratabas de salir beneficiado!- espeto Elizabeth, mientras dirigía su mirada al horizonte- pero ese es Jack Sparrow

- Así es…ese como diría…es mi encanto- respondió Jack mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica

- Jaja que egocéntrico- dijo Elizabeth cada vez más nerviosa sintiendo como Jack, apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, más y más, hasta llegar a unirse en un pasional beso.

Justo en ese momento iba Will, en busca de Jack para hablar con el, así que no pudo observar aquel espectáculo, su prometida, la mujer que tanto amaba se besaba apasionadamente, con ese maldito pirata que llego a considerar su amigo. Se besaban de nueva cuenta, como era posible, sentía como si el estomago se le encogiera y un gran dolor abarcara su cuerpo, era la tercera vez que los veía besándose, el creyó por un momento, que había sido Jack, se negaba a creer que Elizabeth lo estuviera engañando, pero ahora ya no había duda, por más que le doliera tenia que aceptarlo…_entre Jack y Elizabeth había algo y le habían visto la cara durante todo ese tiempo._

De repente un grito se escucho en el cielo, al voltear la tripulación pudo ver a una enorme ave blanca que se abalanzaba a atacarlos, todos corrían en busca de sus armas, mientras Gibs se dirigía a toda prisa a donde se encontraba su capitán

- SEÑOR QUE ORDENA!

- Prepárense para atacar- grito Jack

La tripulación acataba con todo a la inmensa ave sin éxito, no faltaba mucho para que lograra que el barco se hundiera, en lo que parecía ser su última picada, se fue directo a donde se encontraba Elizabet, Jack y Gibs, abriendo su enorme garra con la intención de tomar a uno de tres, lo hubiera logrado de no ser por que apareció Will y logro ahuyentar a la ave por unos instantes

- Will estas bien?- pregunto con angustia Elizabeth al ver una profunda herida causada por la garra de la ave en uno de los costados del joven

- No hace falta que te preocupes, no es nada- respondió fríamente Will

- No te muevas, te puedes lastimar más- insistió

- ya te dije que estoy bien- musito bruscamente Will, dejando a Elizabeth confundida

Un nuevo ataque de la ave, causo de nueva cuenta alboroto en la nave, la ave atacaba ahora más furiosa que nunca y en una nueva picada de ella logro agarrar entre sus garras a Will para después marcharse

- WILL!!!- grito Elizabeth desesperada al ver como el ave se alejaba con el joven

- huii…ya se fue, eso estuvo cerca- empezó a decir Jack

- Tenemos que ir a rescatar a Will- grito la chica a Jack

- Ya es tarde- contesto este- lamento tu perdida, pero bueno el mundo sigue

- Eh dicho que tenemos que ir por el – rugió furiosa la chica, tomando a Jack por el cuello y apuntándole con su espada

- um… Vamos por Will!... en marcha!!- grito ante esto Jack con una voz nerviosa- ves ya vamos a ir, no tienes por que estar tan agresiva Elizabeth

-¬¬¬¬¬¬-

- Quien es el?

- Es el nuevo prisionero de Atel- contesto un hombre alto y moreno, bastante fornido y con un aspecto malvado

- Por dios esta herido!- musito la joven acercándose rápidamente al cuerpo del joven- vamos Nono, tráeme agua y unas gasas y algo para recostarle

- Será mejor que lo dejes así

- Por favor, vamos te lo pido- suplico la joven

- Muy bien, pero ojala Atel, no se entere que estoy ayudando a sus prisioneros

Así se marcho aquel hombre, para rato después regresar con un vasija con agua, varios vendajes y varias sabanas.

La joven curo delicadamente a Will y acomodo las sabanas para que Nono lo acostara, así estuvo durante toda la noche colocando en la frente de este paños de agua, para controlar la fiebre que presentaba el joven.

- Creo que esta despertando ya- exclamo Nono, el cual estaba sentado en uno de los rincones

- Enserio- contesto la chica, la cual llegaba rápidamente por unos de los pasillos, para luego acercarse ha donde se encontraba acostado

- Donde estoy?- pregunto de repente Will, el cual sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y aun veía todo borroso

- Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica

- Quien eres tuuu? Auchh - aulló Will del dolor, mientras se sentaba rápidamente, ya que por suerte había logrado aclarar su visión pero por desgracia lo primero que vio fue a Nono, con su cara de pocos amigos,

-no te muevas o tus heridas se abrirán de nueva cuenta- escucho de repente Will, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz, encontrándose con lo que le pareció que era una alucinación, era la joven más hermosa que había visto, era alta y de muy buen cuerpo, con grandes atributos, de piel blanca facciones delgadas y finas, ondulado y largo cabello negro y labios coloridos, la cual portaba un hermoso vestido blanco, que entallaba aun más su figura, la cual la miraba con sus profundos ojos negros.- No te preocupes- dijo la joven

- Quien eres tu?- dijo Will saliendo de sus pensamientos y su sorpresa

- Mi nombre es Elena Kanterpool, soy hija del conde y general francés Ferdin Kanterpool y el es Nono es uno de los aliados de Atel, aun que tiene aspecto malvado no lo es tanto

- Tu que sabes- contesto el hombre

- jajaja y tu quien eres?- pregunto la chica

- Yo…pues mi nombre es William Thurner

- Pues mucho gusto Will – contesto la chica, esbozándole una sonrisa


	2. “La hija de Neptuno”

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste…mándenme sus reviews sobre la historia…bueno este capitulo no esta muy largo pero bueno espero les guste y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo espero poder actualizarlo pronto…byee**

**Celedrian Moon**

**C´est la vie**

**II**

"**La hija de Neptuno"**

-no te muevas o tus heridas se abrirán de nueva cuenta- escucho de repente Will, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz, encontrándose con lo que le pareció que era una alucinación, era la joven más hermosa que había visto, era alta y de muy buen cuerpo, con grandes atributos, de piel blanca facciones delgadas y finas, ondulado y largo cabello negro y labios coloridos, la cual portaba un hermoso vestido blanco, que entallaba aun más su figura, la cual la miraba con sus profundos ojos negros.- No te preocupes- dijo la joven

- Quien eres tu?- dijo Will saliendo de sus pensamientos y su sorpresa

- Mi nombre es Elena Kanterpool, soy hija del conde y general francés Ferdin Kanterpool y el es Nono es uno de los aliados de Atel, aun que tiene aspecto malvado no lo es tanto

- Tu que sabes- contesto el hombre

- jajaja y tu quien eres?- pregunto la chica

- Yo…pues mi nombre es William Thurner

- Pues mucho gusto Will – contesto la chica, esbozándole una sonrisa

- Y bueno donde estamos?-pregunto Will

- En la fortaleza de Atel la hechicera- le respondió Nono

- Hechicera?

- Si, Atel es una mujer bastante poderosa y malvada, la cual tiene tratos con los peores delincuentes. Seguramente te querrá usar como esclavo

- Tengo que irme! No puedo seguir aquí tengo cosas muy importantes

- jaja pues que lastima chico, aquí te quedaras – contesto con una voz ronca el hombre

- Ya déjalo en paz – musito la chica- yo te ayudare

- Será mejor que no te metas en esto Elena!- rugió Nono

- Lo mismo te digo, ni tú ni yo podemos irnos así que cuando menos el que quede libre- espetó Elena

Estaban discutiendo cuando de repente el estomago de Will hizo un fuerte sonido, para recordarle de que ya tenia rato que no probaba bocado

- Veo que tienes hambre- dijo con una sonrisa Elena- voy por algo de comida- dijo mientras se encaminaba rumbo al largo pasillo

Todo se había quedado en silencio, Nono seguía recargado en la pared sin prestarle la menor atención a Will, cuando de repente este le pregunto.

- Ella…Elena por que esta aquí?

- Atel hizo un trato con un cruel y sucio pirata, Gug Berloth

- un trato?

- Elena, ella es la hija de Neptuno

- Quien es la hija de Neptuno?

- Chico qué clase de pirata eres?

-mmm…uno que no quería serlo –respondió Will

- En pocas palabras uno muy malo, en fin…cuenta la historia que hace mucho tiempo el rey del océano y las aguas el gran Neptuno tuvo un romance con una mortal con la cual tuvo una hija, más Eris la diosa del caos estaba celosa, así que despertó a los enormes monstruos que se encontraban dormidos en los confines del mundo, el caos y el desastre se hicieron presentes, no había navío a salvo, pocos eran los que se atrevían a cruzar el mar, ya que grandes males esperaban, todos pidieron y entregaron grandes y valiosas ofrendas a Neptuno, para que detuviera las amenazas, al enterarse de esto Eris rapto a la hija del dios del mar y la sacrifico en el mar para que Neptuno no tuviera control sobre aquellas criaturas malditas, al enterarse de lo sucedido Neptuno lleno de dolor ocupo todo su poder y encerró a Eris y a varios de los monstruos en los confines del mundo

- En el Tártaro

- Así es, más no logro encerrar a todos las criaturas, después Neptuno se fue con el Oráculo, el cual le dijo que guardara la esencia del mar para reencarnar a su hija ya que las estrellas marcaban que ella tendría la tarea de manejar el encierro de Eris

- Así que Elena es la hija de Neptuno

- Si es la reencarnación, varios piratas la persiguen, para que les traiga buena ventura y buena navegación

- Y es el caso de Gug Berloth

- Así es, ella no podrá escapar, si una persona derrota en duelo a la persona que la tiene automáticamente se hace servidora de esa persona y no pude escapar ni desobedecer, si no su vida expiraría rápidamente y cosas terribles pasarían

- Por esa razón no ha podido escapar

- Veo que ya se están llevando mejor – dijo de repente Elena la cual llegaba con una canasta con fruta, pan, carnes y una botella

- jac- gruño Nono

- Bueno aquí tienes Will, sírvete lo que quieras, tú también Nono

- Yo me tengo que ir, no tardara en llegar Atel

- Muy bien, nos vemos después entonces- contesto Elena, mientras veía como Nono se marchaba dejándolos solos

- Nono me contó quien eras- dijo Will, mientras mordía una pedazo de pan

- si ya veo- contesto con tono triste la joven

- Perdón no quise molestarte - dijo Will al ver la reacción que había causado su comentario en la chica

- Esta bien, sabes desde pequeña eh sido perseguida por ello, desde que nací con enormes escoltas, más sin embargo eh sido tantas veces secuestrada nunca eh conocido lo que es la libertad y esta ultima ves eh perdido una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, a mi madre

- lo siento mucho – exclamo Will

- y me siento tan culpable, murió por defenderme, mi madre era una Amazona una guerrera…pero esa maldita uso trucos sucios para acabar con ella, pero pronto lo pagara – dijo Elena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- A que te refieres?-pregunto Will

- Yo se bien que Berloth la traicionara

Will la veía con cara de extrañeza ya que no lograba entender lo que Elena decía

- Son raras las veces en que tengo visiones y esta en esta ocasión pude ver como ese hombre acababa con ella, después de que le fui entregada


	3. “En marcha”

III

"En Marcha"

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Will

- Yo se bien que Berloth la traicionara

Will la veía con cara de extrañeza ya que no lograba entender lo que Elena decía

- Son raras las veces en que tengo visiones y esta en esta ocasión pude ver como ese hombre acababa con ella, después de que le fui entregada

-Así que Berloth la traicionara-exclamo Will analizando las palabras de la joven-pero eso quiere decir que Berloth obtendrá el mando absoluto de ti.

-Sí…más el hecho que acabe con esa maldita me hace sentir mucho mejor.

-Pero aun así!...

- No hay nada que hacer Will, ese es mi destino-suspiro, para después agregar con una sonrisa-me conforta saber que tu podrás escapar.

-Como?-pregunto extrañado

-Cuando Berloth acabe con Atel, tu te podrás marchar en uno de los botes que se encuentran detrás del canal que esta al final de ese corredor.

-Pero que hay de ti?!

-Sabes que no se puede hacer nada con eso.

-Claro que sí, luchar

-Gracias, pero tu solo no podrás derrotar a toda la tripulación de Berloth

ӔӔӔ ¬¬¬¬ӔӔӔ¬¬¬ ӔӔӔ

-Sr Gibbs cuanto falta-pregunto Elizabeth con impaciencia.

-Todavía falta pasar aquellas islas hasta las blancas montañas que ya se alcanzan a divisar.

-Espero que Will este bien-exclamo con preocupación la joven

- Ojala los dioses lo ayuden y que no hayan permitido que esa ave lo ocupara como bocadillo-agrego Gibbs con dramatismo.

- Por cierto, donde esta Jack?-pregunto-no lo eh visto en toda la mañana

- Esta en la bodega de ron-contesto con molestia

-Que tanto hablan-exclamo de pronto el capitán Sparrow, el cual iba saliendo a cubierta, donde se encontraban Elizabeth y Gibbs

- Oh! Muchas cosas Jack, le decía a la…

- Ya, ya guarda silencio –lo interrumpió mientras daba otro trago de ron a su botella y se acercaba a la joven Swann con su ya característico caminar- Lizii!! Por que esa cara?

- Que otra podía tener…Will fue capturado por una espantosa y enorme ave! Y tu lo único que haces es pasarte el día bebiendo ron!!-protesto molesta

-Eso no es verdad…

-(¬¬#)

- Bueno tal vez un poco…pero la cosa es que ya estamos yendo al nidito de la ave para rescatar a tu adorado William!

-Y que acaso no podemos ir más aprisa, pensé que el gran perla negra era el barco más veloz de todos!

- Hey! –exclamo con un gesto dramático de ofensa, mientras acariciaba uno de los bordes del barco-no le hagas caso, tu eres el mejor.

-Acaso no te puedes tomar las cosas con seriedad!

- mmm…déjame meditarlo…no!...yo no tengo la culpa que tu prometido se haya dejado capturar por el pajarraco aquel.

-Pero y que tiene que ver eso, no lo podemos dejar solo!

-Y no lo estoy haciendo, pero cuando no se puede hacer más…no se puede hacer más, Lizzi!...ahora será mejor que te tranquilices y esperes hasta mañana donde estaremos ya próximos.

-Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…Will-exclamo casi en susurro para si misma

-Bueno!...ahora si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer en la bodega, yo y mi ron…Lizzi tu también eres bienvenida!

--Lárgate!-contesto con disgusto Elizabeth

-Oh bien!...vamos entonces tu y yo-exclamo dirigiéndose a la botella

-Jack no deberías de racionar el ron –sugirió Gibbs, el cual la preocupación de que Jack se terminara acabando el ron en aquel largo viaje no lo dejaba tranquilo

- (¬¬) no molestes…-dijo mientras abrazaba contra si la botella

-Pero Jack!

- Nada!...soy el capitán…y el ron…oye bien….es el ron…mi ron, de acuerdo!

- (UU!) Si!

-Vamos preciosa-volvió a hablarle a la botella, mientras se marchaba de nueva cuenta rumbo a la bodega.

ӔӔӔ ¬¬¬¬ӔӔӔ¬¬¬ ӔӔӔ

- Veo que se han llevado bien-respondió la hechicera mientras entraba al lugar donde se encontraban Will y Elena

-Eso a ti que!-respondió con molestia la pelinegra

- Libéranos ahora mismo!-exclamo Will

-jaja vaya pero que muchachito…serás pronto un excelente sirviente

- Eso no va ha pasar nunca!-grito Will-déjanos ir, ahora!

-Pues no veo que tengas otra opción!-exclamo Atel-y tu niñata espero que ya estés lista, no tardara en llegar ese estupido pirata.

-Eres una maldita, pero lo pagaras muy caro eso te lo aseguro-grito con rabia Elena

-Jaja no dices más que tonterías, ese palabrerio ya me lo se de memoria, de tantas veces que me lo has repetido.

-Ríete ahora

-jaja niña estupida

-Han llegado ya, mi señora-musito Nono el cual aparecía por el largo pasillo

- Muy bien voy para allá

-Más no ha venido Gug, si no al parecer ha enviado a su hermano Jonhall Berloth.

- Eso es algo extraño…pero bueno me da igual, vamos Nono acompáñame-dijo Atel mientras se marchaba de aquella habitación

-Acaso aquella visión no fue real- exclamo paralizada la pelinegra

-Tal vez-contesto Will sin saber muy bien que decir

-pero nunca han fallado-se cuestiono la joven

- Bueno a lo mejor pueda cumplirse

- Ojala que así sea-suspiro la joven-pase lo que pase, tu tienes que lograr escapar, toma esto-dijo mientras entregaba a Will un hermoso medallón en forma de estrella que minutos antes adornaba su cuello.

-Y esto?-pregunto extrañado-es tuyo!

-Tómalo, muéstralo a mi padre cuando lo veas y entrégale esta carta por favor, de esa manera no dudara de ti y te brindara su ayuda para que puedas buscar a tus compañeros.

-pero…

-Esta bien-exclamo con una calida sonrisa

-Muchas gracias

- Atel te espera ya Elena- se oyó de repente la voz de Nono el cual regresaba de nueva cuenta

-Ya estoy lista- suspiro la joven-Nono te avisara cuando sea el momento de que te marches.

- el? Õõ

- jeje bueno Will…fue un gusto el a verte conocido-dijo Elena con tristeza y los ojos con lagrimas queriéndole salir.

-Hasta luego-fue lo único que pudo contestar Will, estaba experimentando una sentimiento que ya tenia tiempo que no había vuelto a su corazón, el sentimiento de la soledad. Sin duda la compañía de Elena lo había ayudado bastante a desahogarse, a conocer más cosas y a disfrutar de muchas otras que ya había olvidado. Al verla partir por el mismo pasillo donde la vio por primera vez, lo hacia sentirse triste, culpable por abandonarla a su suerte y teniendo como única esperanza y deseo el algún día volverla a ver.

ӔӔӔ ¬¬¬¬ӔӔӔ¬¬¬ ӔӔӔ

- Bueno hemos llegado- exclamo Gibbs

- Si, que es enorme- dijo la joven

- Creen que se encuentre ahí?- pregunto Koehler

- vamos dense prisa, a escalar esa montaña-ordeno Elizabeth

-(¬¬)

-Querida Elizabeth, que no se te olvide quien soy yo

-A que te refieres-pregunto confundida

-Ah que yo soy el capitán Jack Sparrow!...el capitán del barco y por lo tanto de la tripulación…así que yo soy el que da las ordenes.

De repente se escucho un grito del ave lo que hizo erizar el cabello de nuestros valerosos piratas.

- Creo que es mejor no molestarla- comento Bo'sun

- Estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Koehler

-Igual- agrego el loro de Cotton

- A mi me dan miedo las alturas- comento Koehler

- Y yo soy alérgico a las aves- comento Bo'sun

- Son unos cobardes!-exclamo molesta

-Es suicido subir hasta allá-se quejo Gibbs

-pero…

- Estoy de acuerdo-musito Jack-primero hay que asegurarnos que el aun se encuentre ahí, ya sabes para no ir en vano

- Y como vas a saberlo, si no subimos- protesto Elizabeth

-Podríamos gritarle para que nos responda -sugirió Bo'sun

- Eso!...eso es-exclamo Jack- le gritamos y si nos contesta subimos…" Will estas ahí"…" William Thurner estas ahí"…"Will Thurner hijo de Botstran Bill estas ahí?!!!"….mmm…no al parecer no esta ya ahí, que pena…bueno señores en marcha a…

-(¬¬#) Ni lo pienses- recrimino Elizabeth-ahora mismo van a subir hasta ese nido y no bajaran hasta encontrar a Will

-Eso o que?-se burlo Jack

-Eso o me verán realmente furiosa y se tendrán que atener a las consecuencias las cuales no son nada agradables.

-más todavía?

- HE DICHO QUE SUBAN!!!

-Ya la oyeron…suban ahora mismo hasta el nido y no regresen sin Thurner- exclamo nervioso Jack

- Eso también te incluye Jack!-exclamo la joven

-Que!...yo!

-(¬¬)

- Ohhh estaaaa biennn!...odio que pongas tu cara malvada…no me gusta la cara malvada, me asusta…creo que mucho más que el propio Kraken!

- (¬¬#)

-mmm….este vamos todos en marcha!-ordeno Jack mientras desembarcaba del barco junto con los demás hombres, para escalar hasta el nido de aquella ave, donde se suponía que tenia que estar Will, bueno a mínimo algún resto de el

ӔӔӔ ¬¬¬¬ӔӔӔ¬¬¬ ӔӔӔӔӔӔ ¬¬¬¬ӔӔӔ¬¬¬ ӔӔӔ ӔӔӔ ¬¬¬¬ӔӔӔ¬¬¬ ӔӔӔ ӔӔӔ ¬¬¬

Bueno se que me tarde siglo en actualizar…sorry, pero bueno es que estuve muy muy ocupada, bueno una disculpa pero en fin aquí ya esta el 3 capitulo titulado "en marcha" el titulo como que no me gusto mucho pero en fin, las neuronas ya no dieron para más jajaja XD…Bueno ahora espero sea de su agrado es un fic de Will y Jack yo se que a horita parece más centrado en Will pero tranquilos que Sparrow hará más de las suyas…mas adelante claro…ok espero me manden sus comentarios y sobre todo sus sugerencias ehhh que mas…mmm creo que nada jaja.

Para el próximo capitulo, ósea el 4 se titulara "rescate" XD jaja ahí verán como según van a salvar a Will de la avezota gigante jajaja pobres en que líos se meten…Bueno y con Will pues su llegada a Francia con el padre de Elena…espero actualizar pronto tratare lo prometo.

Ahora me despido!...Agradeciendo a mi hermana Bichito por los boletos a la premiere de Piratas del caribe en el fin del mundo…ahhh fue genial…aun que Salí traumada pobre Norry….pobre Will!!! Por que!!!Jaja pero Jack siempre tan lindo!!! Bueno ahora si bye bye hasta la próxima actualizaron.

C´est la vie

Celedrian Moon

PD: Juro pronto actualizar todos, todos los fics...jeje ya empecé con este XD un beso a todos los lectores.


End file.
